


Damage Assessment (Will’s Entry #12)

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Diary/Journal, Naked Will Graham, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Will assesses himself. Get's naked. It's not what you think.





	Damage Assessment (Will’s Entry #12)

Have the walls on my cell always been padded? I can’t remember.

Everything is in its right place. 

My head is heavy with a pool of lukewarm water, shifting my equilibrium with the smallest movements. A vague thought drips rainwater into my skull, a steady rumble faint beyond these walls. It takes me a minute to realize there must be a storm outside. Easy to confuse with the hitching pressure against my brain.

I examine my body for the markings of my apparent escape from complete mental evisceration. There are dull bruises on my heels and elbows. Hand-shaped deep purples linger on my biceps. I carefully roll my tongue against my teeth. It throbs when it hits my first bicuspid on the left side. Eating will be difficult. Not that I’m hungry.

A definite odor hangs on me. A mixture of hospital disinfectant, sweet and stinging bile, and other scents.

An impulse commands me to strip off my clothing. My nerves scream for an escape from the embarrassing fact that my body holds no shame when my mind is incapacitated. The sweaty stickiness is uncomfortable. I feel exposed, wallowing in my own fluids.

There is something frightening about this idea. Nakedness is too animal. A woodcutting of a turn of the century asylum comes to mind. In the midst of chaos, a naked man in a corner clasps his hands and looks to nobody with dark mischief. No goodness in his humanity.

The soil is too much. And the clothing constricts my sore skin. At least I have a blanket to cover my indecency.

I’ve reviewed the publications on here since my mental absence. I’m too exhausted to even consider expressing my thoughts on it all.

Maybe later.

-Will Graham, journal entry #12

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), September 1, 2013.
> 
> Images: William Hogarth, Bedlam Asylum, plate 8 from A Rake’s Progress, 1735


End file.
